1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile anti-theft device and more particularly pertains to preventing a car's steering wheel from being turned and from being sawed off with a automobile anti-theft device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of anti-theft devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, anti-theft devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing auto theft are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,849 to Gallardo discloses an automobile and property anti-theft apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,732 to Chen et al. discloses an automobile steering lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,652 to Starmer discloses a motor vehicle anti-theft device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,823 to Fuller discloses a portable anti-theft alarm and locking device for vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,259 to Mellard discloses an automobile anti-theft device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an automobile anti-theft device for preventing a car's steering wheel from being turned and from being sawed off.
In this respect, the automobile anti-theft device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a car's steering wheel from being turned and from being sawed off.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved automobile anti-theft device which can be used for preventing a car's steering wheel from being turned and from being sawed off. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.